Sonic: Crystal Star
by Harmony the Hedgehog
Summary: A War had sprung up in Mobius and when all hope is near gone, Sonic does the unthinkable and sacrifices himself. Now he is sealed within a crystal shard contained with negative chaos and darkness . Now it's up the the rest of the gang to collect these new Chaos Cards and break Sonic out of this crystalized prison. Rate T just in case,
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and Others belong to Sega and Sonic Team! Doremi belongs to me. btw, Kiri is the soul name of the eighth pink chaos Doremi has and Sari is one of the names of the seven chaos emeralds, Sari being the blue emerald.

* * *

Chapter One: New Beginning's

My name is Harukaze Kristen, or Doremi the Hedgehog in some cases.

I'm a teenage hero who lives both on Earth and planet Mobius. Back when I was still a kid, I was sent to Mobius for the first time in a while. That's when I met my two older brothers, Miles Power or as everyone calls him Tails and my oldest brother Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ever since then, I have been on tons of amazing adventures with Sonic and the rest of my friends, also learning the basics on being a hero. When I was officially out of training when I was twelve, ever since then I've been put on more challenges. But with Sonic's help, I always had a hand for help.

However, while on Earth. Something's were brewing up on Mobius. When we didn't know was that a new enemy was forming an alliance with our main villain, Dr. Eggman or as I call him Dr. McNoise Hair. This new villain is recognised as Iza: Lord of Darkness. With Sonic and I, along with the rest of us on Earth, we had no time to waste and head for Mobius prepared for battle.

When we arrived, we were met faced to face with Iza. It was a scary encounter, I was able to sensed the darkness that drove that man inside. But we weren't gonna let him win so easily, so this was the beginning of the war between the negative darkness and our forces. This would turn out to be a giant war in Mobius.

...

At this moment, I was struggling to stand my place, severely injured. As well as me, Sonic was also struggling to keep his strength. On the ground behind us laid our friends, passed and a badly injured as us. We were in what is coming to be our last battle, clearly to weak to win this battle.

I heard a chuckle from our foe, Iza who clearly had the upper advantage against us at this moment.

"It is clear here that you have lose. Why can't you accept that you stubborn hedgehogs ." He had addressed us with his dark and sinister voice, which now sent cold shots down my spine. But I can't let that effect me, Sonic isn't giving up and neither am I. We have to protect Mobius no matter what the cost is.

" We... We've told you- argh! Already, we're not giving up to to likes of you" Sonic said finishing with his trade mark smirk. "We... We won't lose, we'll keep fighting until your finished " I said as I stood up straight. Sonic joined me.

Iza just chuckles at us " Very well then, then you two shall fail in your efforts to this land you call home." As he said that, the last charge of negative power came shooting from a crystal shard. I groaned in the inside, not this again.

"Sonic, we...we have to stop that crystal from absorbing more energy. It'll be too late if we don't" I said to Sonic, facing towards him. But what I saw next made me nervous, Sonic had a look of depression on his face." Sonic? Hey don't worry we'll both take him out and everything will go back to the way they were" I told him trying to cheer him up. Sonic looked at me with a sympathetic smile " Doremi, I don't think we can take it out without... " I immediately knew what he was talking about. That stupid story that Eggman told us must have him paranoid.

"Sonic, we're not going there. We're not sacrificing anything " I told him. Sonic was silent for a second but then smiled and walked towards me." Doremi?" "Yes?" " Can you...can you promise something?" I looked at him confused, why now of all times?!" S-Sure" " Promise me that you will never change, and that you will continue on my job saving the day even when I'm not there. Always be yourself ok?" I was kinda surprised to hear this , but I grinned at him " Of course! I am aiming to be like you Sonic. Daisuki dayō."

Sonic laughed and then hugged me, I returned it still wondering why he is doing this. " So, can we get back to our job?" He smile then falter, he didn't look at me when he backed away from the hug. I looked at him with a worry expression, why did he look so sad.

"Sorry Doremi, and..."

I saw him walked away from me and started heading to the beam. I started panicking, what's was he planning?! " Sonic? Aiko?!" I called him. He continue to move towards the beam, he looked at the crystal then looked down. The beam must of made a hole in the ground from what he looking at.

He wasn't thinking of doing what I think he gonna do?!

Sonic then pulled out his chaos emerald and look back to me and grinned " Doremi, sorry and..." I looked at him with wide eyes

"Sayonara" He said as he turned back around at the beam and jump into it, holding the emerald in front of him. I look in horror when he did that. I screamed as loud as I could.

"AIKO!"

The minute I screamed his name, a light illuminated in the beam and shot out from the crystal. Catching everything in it's radius, having me to shield my eyes for a second but I then noticed something different about this beam of light. Something...warm.

What was going on?!

I looked over to Iza and was surprised when I saw him struggling to saw alive, was this his last moments. I took advantage and used my chaos emerald and he then fell to his knees, screaming in agony.

"ARGH! NO! I SHALL NOT FADE! I WILL REMAIN INTERNAL! I SHALL NOT LOSE TO SOME ARGENT TEENAGER!"

I smirked " Well guess what Iza? You just been put in your place!"

Everything then faded into white after that. It had felt like hours but was mere minutes until the light faded away. I looked around and was amazed to was I witnessed. The ground, my surroundings were just like it was before this whole war started. The life of the plants, the planet itself was restored.

Amazing.

I then heard the others start to steer, I was about to turn around we I remember Sonic and started looking franticly for him." Sonic?! Sonic! Where are you?!" I yelled out. Nothing. I then spotted where the crystal was before and gasp. I immediately froze in place for what laid in front in me.

"Doremi? Your okay., where's Sonic?" I heard a voice behind me, I then felt a tear fall down my cheek. I didn't turn around and just continue to look at the crystal. With my weak voice, I spoke up the one thing that I had in my mind " A-Aiko?!"

What laid in front of me was a large Dark purple crystallized shard, with inside remained a lifeless blue hedgehog. He was wrapped around in dark vines that was grasping around him. His upper body being the only clear part able to see. I could sense a deep sense of negative chaos energy and darkness sustaining it.

"Aiko...Tails, Sonic is..." I then broke down a started crying in front of everyone. I then felt weak and fell down on my knees, but then feeling hands catch and hold me as I continued crying even more. I already knew who's embrace I was in already so I then nuzzled my face into my older brother's chest.

"Doremi...what happened?" I heard Amy ask me, I then looked up at her still sobbing "I...I-I don't k-know. A-Aiko just s-said...*gasp*" wait, what Sonic said earlier. Could this be what he meant? He sacrificed himself...?

"H-He said s-sorry Doremi and s-sayon-nara to m-me...! H-He- A-Aiko sacrificed himself to stop a-all t-this?!" I then understood everything and took in all in. I then started to break down even more. What now! Sonic is gone! Wait...wait a minute

'Promise me that you will never change, and that you will continue on my job saving the day even when I'm not there. Always be yourself ok?'

I..I promised Sonic, I-I have to keep that promise. No matter what, but how are we going to break him out of the shard?! I started to panic, even though Eggman would only be the main focus again now, how are we gonna beat him without Sonic by our side?

"Doremi.." I stopped crying and looked up, as while did Tails. Did I just hear Kiri's voice? Well wouldn't hurt to ask right? "Kiri?" I asked out loud, still a little hiccup in my voice.

"Yes, it's me. Along with Sari" I heard her say, Sari? " Sari?! Are you okay?" Tails asked him, beating me to it " I'm fine, just a little drained. But I'll regain strength later." Sari said with a reassuring voice "It's Sonic I'm..." I then looked towards the crystal shard that contained him." Is... Is he..?" I had to ask them " Goodness no! He's not, he's just in a deep coma like state." Kiri explained, I sighed to myself " Coma like state, you mean like a deep slumber?" I asked." Sort of Doremi, it's almost like that but more like a trap like state, and by trap I mean his mind. He won't be able to wake up by himself. Not like this" Sari explained to me.

"I...is there a way to wake him up?" I heard steps coming towards me and look to see Shadow and Silver walked beside me. " Can we bring him out of this state his is in?" Silver asks as he looks towards Sonic.

" There is one way...but it's difficult"

I lifted my head with hope when I heard that, there was a way to bring Sonic back! "What is it Kiri, Sari?" I asked them eagerly, I heard silence for a while but then they spoke up again. "The crystal-diamond like substance contains a deep trace of darkness mixed with negative chaos, it would be able to break so easily. The only way to decrease the amount of energy is to gather what we call chaos cards."

I blinked a few times " Chaos Cards?" Shadow and Silver said at the same time as I did. " Yes, they're special cards that my maker created in case something like this situation would happen. They're Rare Cards, Special Cards, and Normal Cards. What you need to look for are the Special Cards. The normal cards can or be duplicated from the Special Cards, so you can have two of one." Sari explained

" The Rare Cards are those that can be use by it's choose ones. Which are us, and the rest of them emeralds. It's like transformation cards, they gave advantages for each Rare card you find. But to use them you will need these" Kiri explained as a light sparked in front of me and appeared as to everyone else. Then what appeared to be a touch pod descend from the light and landed in my hands, along with four cards.

"These are Chaos Pod, along with an original set if Rare Cards. Each is a different category. Doremi, your is my category. Lovely. Tails, yours is the yellow emerald category Pop. Amy, your is the cyan emerald category Feminine. Knuckles, your is following the purple emerald Cool. Same for you and the red emerald Shadow. And Silver, yours is going with the silver emerald Ethnic." Kir. Explained to all of us.

"But that still leaves the last emerald, Sari. There's is another person that is able to use the cards power, when you find your first card, you will find the person. There will be a certain amount that you will have to collect. It goes on random so you will never know what Exact number you will need for each stage. There are 10 stages in total, do you think you can collect the cards?" Kiri asked us.

We were all silent, and I'm pretty sure all eyes were on me. If this was Sonic only way of freedom, then leave it on me. I grinned at look at the others " Guys, lets do this. We can collect them all in no time. You with me?" they all smiled at me and nodded. " Yeah!" "Alright then" I turned to Sonic " Don't worry Aiko, we'll get you outta there in no time."

...

That was about a year ago, now I'm sixteen and still haven't found any sign of a card anywhere. Man, what a bust! I've practically check every corner of this planet, where in the world is those cards?!

I was running on a dirt road at the way to the city and while I was running, I sense a strong strung of chaos energy. It's almost sensed like... Chaos control." Where's that energy coming from?" I asked myself.

I was then surprised to actually see a portal open right below my feet, I looked down and screamed as I feel through the portal. I then saw another portal open and I was sent shot through it. What shocked me next was what was on the other side of the portal. When I came out, I was face to face with what I didn't expect to see.

A human...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New Beginning's Part II

Hi! My name is Kagayakiaī Rhythm.

I'm a fifteen year old teenager, moving my way to my first year in high school. I guess you can say I'm pretty normal like anybody else, or that's what I though. As of right now, I am officially on my summer vacation for the year. The whole school was trying to get out as fast as they can so they get home, hang out with friends. Pretty much everything that comes to mind when you hear the bell.

I was making my way down the stairs in front of the building, I made to the end of the steps when I heard someone call my name, I turned around and smiled when I recognised who was calling me. "Took you guys long enough" I shouted up to them, making their way down the steps were two of my best friends. Monica and Kairi.

" We thought you were inside" Monica said as they reached the bottom steps, " Yeah, how did you get outside so quickly?!" Kairi asked me with shocked faced. I giggled at their reactions " I managed to be first out of class" I told them " How?!' They both asked me. I then started to grin like crazy " I kinda hanged out in the girls bathroom the last minutes of class. So I got out before anybody else" I looked at them any started to laughed at the faces that had pinned on their faces.

"That's...surprisingly smart, but evil in your case Rhyme." Kairi said, using my nickname. I then rubbed the back of my hand " Yea, I know. But hey, its the last day of school. That won't do nothing to me." "Good point, so why didn't we think about it?" Monica asked " You two were last to catch on in Phys Ed." I told them, putting a small smile. They both playfully glared at me " Hey!"

We then burst into laughter, we always joke around like that." Come on, let's get going. I want to get home before my folks start calling me " I said to them. And with that, we started to walk home. Ready to start our summer vacation. Well walking home, Monica, Kairi and I had departed and made our separate ways to our houses. Of course me being the one for herself since Monica and Kairi both lived surprisingly closed to each other. They did offer to walk home with me but I assured them I'll be alright. So here I am walking home, by myself.

"This way"

I stopped walking and froze, did I hear just hear something? I looked around me to see if there was anyone in my walking radius but there was nnobody in sight. Probably imaging things. I then began to start walking again, shrugging off whatever I heard. Maybe it was in my head.

"This way"

I did a quick look around again, there's that voice again. I'm not imaging anything. I then trued to listen again, to see where it was coming from.

"This way, quickly"

Bingo! I then looked and turned towards where the voice was coming from, and to my luck, it was coming from the entrance to the forest that's near my neighborhood. I never liked to go into this place, mainly because of the stories I hear about what happens inside it. But thing is, I've never been in the forest before. Well, nobody gave me a rule to stay away from it. Or not go in it, considering if I did; my curiosity would get the best of me and I would have gone it it anyway. Like what I'm gonna do right now.

I then took a deep breath and ran into the forest, wondering what mystery lays before me. Now that I look at this place, why did all those stories have a bad description of it. This is nothing like the what the stories said. Now where is that owner of that voice I heard earlier.

I then heard the wind start tto blow threw the leafs of the trees and it kinda startle me, I turned around and looked up to see the leafs moving in the wind. I sigh

"If I knew I would be this scared, I wouldn't have a problem with Monica and Kairi tagging with me." I said aloud. I then heard a rustle in the bushes and I whipped my head around. " That wasn't the wind?!" I said a little scared.

What happened next really threw my off guard. When I had my back turned, a bright flash of light boomed behind me. I screamed and turned around to see what had happened and was astonished to what was happening in front of me. What was in front of me was what looked like a huge Hedgehog was laying in front of me, with its eyes staring directly at me.

...

A Hedgehog  
Out of everything, it was a hedgehog!

We both just remained there, having what felt like the longest stare contest. It was until the Hedgehog then got up and gave me a small but awkward smiled.

...

Doremi POV

Wow, how ironic fate can be right?  
A few years ago I was looking at Sonic and Tails like what in the world are they and now look at me, in the same position with the first human I come into contact with before I could even changed. Man was this awkward.

This girl might be thinking the same thing...

I was just standing with a smile, okay now where to start off at? Hehehe...

"Um... okay, know I know what your thinking. What in the world I am right?" I asked the girl in front of me. She kept the look on her face, but she seemed to hear me because she nodded. I started to laughed a little, this is so ironic. I'm getting déjà vu feels right now. I then smiled with more confidence and took a few steps toward her.

"Hehehe, don't worry. I know how you feel, trust me. But let's start this off like civilize people. Hi! My name is Doremi, Doremi The Hedgehog. If your don't mind, what's your name?" I tried to asked her nicely.

She blinked a few times, before breathing in and out " I...uh I'm Kagayakiaī R-Rhythm...nice to meet you " she said is a small murmur. I smile sympathetically, now I was really getting déjà vu "Hey, there's no need to be shy. I'm not gonna hurt you okay. We're practicality the same, even though it doesn't look like it." I said to Rhythm " So Rhythm, do you have any idea where I am?"

Rhythm then smiled at me " Sure, we in a forest near my neighborhood. If you want I could lead you outta here? " I grinned " Sure, I wouldn't mind " I said to her." Great! Come on, the exit is this way " Rhythm said as she started to walked towards a path. I immediately followed.

Rhythm POV

When I thought things could have got more hectic, she just had to talk. But she seems nice, I guess I can at least help her.

I had lead Doremi out of the forest and I suggested that she hang with me, knowing people around these parts they wouldn't know how to react towards her presence. I think she seemed to understand all well so she agreed. Did Doremi know about what would happen to her?

So I guess Doremi and I decided to hang out downtown for the time being. I had got her lunch as for myself as well since I figure she might have been hungry. Doremi smiled and thanked me when I brought into her. We then made our way to the park so we could eat. On the way their, I had learned some things about her and where she came from. I kinda felt bad for Doremi for what she had gone through in her past. How could someone so young go through so much.

"Say Rhythm" I heard Doremi speak to me while eating her food " Yea? " I asked her " Um...not trying to sound selfish or anything but, why didn't you freaked out back their where we met?" She asked me. That was a good question, I was kinda surprised by her appearance but I didn't freak out about it "Hm...I guess it's because you didn't seem like the bad type. What about you, how do you know so much about this place when you not from around here?" I asked her.

I then saw Doremi go ridged, trying to come up with an answer. She knows something. Doremi then avoid making eye contact with me, like she didn't want to answer that question. I then saw Doremi about to say something when a huge sound echoed from the heart of the city. Both of us whipped our heads towards where the sound had come from.

Doremi POV

Great, now even back home I can't get a break!

I then stood up on the bench Rhythm and I was sitting on to get a better look of what was transpiring, but couldn't get a good look. So I then looked for the nearest tree and climbed up it. I was able to get a good view and was shocked when I saw something metallic move near on of the buildings. 'Don't tell me that who I think it is?' I thought to myself. I narrowed my eyes when I started to hear screaming coming from that direction. Time to jump into action,

I don't want to let Sonic down...

I jumped down from the tree to see Rhythm looking at me with a worried look, I can't leave here but yet I don't want her to get injured. Oh well.

"Rhythm, come on. We have to go somewhere" I told her

She looked at with wide eyes "You mean over there?! Are you sure?" She asked with panicked eyes " Don't worry, you'll be with me. I'll protect you if anything happens to you. Same goes with the city's people " I said to her with a serious tone. I guess she seem to be surprised at my change of personality. But she nodded and we then headed to the heart of the city when all the commotion was happening.

When we reached the center, I wasn't surprised to see who was the one behind all this ruckus. Damage all over the place, I glared at it all. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard laughing coming from a huge metallic object, coming in from one of the comers of the building's. I then took Rhythm's hand and brought her to couple of shattered concrete from the buildings, it was almost shelter and looked sturdy enough to stay up. I then put her inside of it and put another piece of concrete to keep her hidden. "Stay here until I'm finished with business okay?" I told her while backing up before taking off without listening to what she had to say.

I ran up to the side of a building, trying to keep myself hidden until it was the right time to attack. They fat man didn't seem to notice me yet, hehehe time to put a damper in his plan. I then got myself ready to bolt at it when it was gonna make a turn. When it did, I then bolted off and attacked it right in the middle. Causing it to stumble a bit.

This thing must of been pretty tensed because even though I was able to put a hit on it, I bounced back and somehow to managed to land back on my feet. It then turned around, facing towards me. I was then able to get a good look of the mech. Really, Eggman was using a old and out of date robot. And Speaking of Dr. McNoise Hair, here comes the speech.

"What?! Doremi! How in the world did you end up back here?!" Eggman asked me sounding surprised. "That's none of your business egg for brains. But Missile Wrist? Really? Again? I thought Sonic sent that thing exploding into screws and bolts before right?" I asked Eggman "This is not the same model that your idiot of a brother fought in the past, it's a smarter, stronger model which I guarantee you that it's undefeatable." Eggman said with that god awful grin of his.

I rolled my eyes and brought my right hand up aand move it, mimicking the same speech I hear everyday " Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Whatever, I've heard this way to many times. Let's just get this over with." I said as I prepare to fight. Eggman looked at me with an confused face. I notices at stood up and glared and him "What are you looking at? Let's fight!" I said to him, but his reply kinda shocked me.

"Doremi, you've never acted like that before. Not even your brother has behavior like that, you trying to become something you're not?" He asked curiously. I looked at him with widen eyes, what is he talking about? I've always act like this. I glared at him and then charge at the robot. "Shut up! What do you know!?"

That managed to knock it oover, with the screaming passager aboard. But to my surprised, it got back up. But I didn't let that effect me, I then got ready for another attack but before I moved an inch, I was immediately shot by a huge missile by the ground near me. Sending me in the air toward a building, though even before making an impact I was then shot by one of the wrist of the robot upward. I was sent screaming all over the place, having the ride of my life in which I didn't enjoy. And with one last smack, I was sent toward the ground with a loud boom, creating a large crater.

I sstruggled to stand my ground, but Eggman's robot had the upper hand here. I couldn't keep on...No! I can't fail my brother, I must defeat him!

I then began to hear him chuckled evilly, I forced myself to raised my face towards him. My eyes widen to what was transpiring in front of me. Eggman's mech was now hovering and facing a large shot gun towards me, I then pushed my fear expression back and immediately glared at the mech. There's no way I'm going down like this!

"Stop it!"

I snapped my eyes and then blinked a few time to see that I was being shielded

By Rhythm

...

Rhythm POV

"Rhythm..."

I had been watching Doremi get smacked around and started to fell bad for her, she's all alone to take care of this guy. Not anymore, she's got me now. The man in the cockpit then looked at me with a glare "What are you doing girl? This is nothing that you should be dealing with! Step aside!" He said to me, I just stood my ground and shook my head " No, I won't let your hurt her. I won't let her hurt Doremi!" I yelled towards the man " Why, why do you protect someone you barely even know? " I heard him ask me, I was confident, I wasn't backing down now "Because, because Doremi is my friend! I wanted to help her and I will attend it as much as I can. Because my friends are...they're my precious gifts!"

"Rhythm"

I was then in golfed in a bright light, I immediately shield my eyes with my hands. I then felt my surroundings change, they felt...warmer, safer. I then thought I was age to open my eyes and saw that I was in a bright pink and blue surrounding. I then look to see no floor and that I was floating. I then began to panic until I hears a voice in the space.

" I heard your voice!"

"What!?"

...

Then light then vanished and I then opened my eyes. I was surprised to see that I was a little higher of the ground, I look down and saw that my clothes had changed. Everything about me changed! I then heard a gasp from not only the old man but Doremi as well.

"Is that...are those Rare Cards?" I heard Doremi asked I'm a weak voice.

"What?! That's impossible, who in the world are you?!" The man started to panicked. I gave him and huge smiled and then stood on my position, introducing myself.

"My names Kagayakiaī Rhythm, protector and chosen one of Chaos Emerald's Pink and Blue! On forth of you behavior, I chosen of heart and star, shall show you your bitter actions!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Rise! Star Blue and Pink Rhythm-chan!

Doremi POV

All I did was stare in awe, the last user of chaos. The one piece of hope we were looking for, to save Sonic...it was Rhythm.

But...how?! I...I mean I just met her and then boom, she changes in front of me.

"But...those Rare Cards... Those are a mix of cute and cool...or star. It a mix, amazing!" I said out loud, expecting at the outfit that changed Rhythm appeal. I then started to hear growling come from Eggman's cockpit, I looked up and started to snort at the look on her face, looked like he would pull out his mustache. Priceless!

"... It doesn't matter whoever you are! Just because you got a costume change, you think you can be a hero?! I'll show you what happens when you interfere in my business!" Eggman screamed as Missile Wrist sent half a dozen missiles at Rhythm, and now here's where everything falls apart...

But to my surprised, I didn't hear any screaming. I was more surprised that Rhythm was able to dodge the missile by jumping, only leaving three more missiles left. She had landed in front of Egghead's mech so she could target the missiles toward Eggman. She jumped backwards over the mech, leaving it to be blown up by the missiles. I beamed up to her, that was amazing!

My eyes widened when I saw that the mech was only have damaged then I thought it was, okay now its time for my debut! I then slowly stood up and pulled out my Chaos Pod and my four Rare Cards that Kiri and Sari gave me. I the slipped the cards into a cartridge behind the pod, i then faced up to my foe and...my new friend.

I smiled with a smirk and held the pod in front of me.

"Now its time that I get to work! Kiri, lovely of the rare pink chaos emerald. Let's go!" I was then wrapped in a bright light coming from the Chaos Pod. In a few seconds, I looked up and bolted a kicked into the back of the robot. Taking it by surprised. I was surprised at how fast I was able to move, the cards must of healed me. I looked down and saw the my attire had also changed, but different from the other times I used the cards. Why was that?

"Doremi!"

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw one of missile wrist coming toward me, not again. I was bracing for an impact when Rhythm had jumped in front of me and counter the punch. I looked at her with a gratitude, this girl has surprised me more then once today. We both landed next to each other, sliding to a halt. "Rhythm, thank you" I thanked her, she looked at me with a smile "No problem Doremi, its the least I could do" we both smiled at each other before both turning towards Eggman." We have to take this thing out with a concentrated attack. I think if we attack it together, that should pack quite a punch. You in?" I addressed Rhythm, she nods her head " Let's do this! " I smirked at her attitude, I think I gonna get used to being around her.

We both positioned ourselves and then took off, getting enough speed to get a good amount of altitude. We jumped and then aimed toward the chest, I was actually having fun here. I then hover my hand over were the pod was chained to as well as Rhythm and a orb of light appeared, as for Rhythm it was like a ball of water. " Chaos Dual Punch!" We synced together as we made an impact on the robot.

We both were able to make it through Eggman's mech and landing on the other side. I had kept me eyes closed, waiting to hear a long awaited

**Boom!**

I grinned with glee, finally. I opened my eyes and turned around and I was surprised to see what I was looking for, a card shot out of the pile of metal and was drifting toward my direction. I grab the card and looked at it, I looked at it and I was filled with happiness. Finally... After a year of searching I found my first card. But could this mean that the rest of the cards are here? I guess I'll just have to find out. Speaking of which...

"Rhythm, you were amazing back there. How did you use the cards? " I turned around and saw that Rhythm had a blank look on her face, she wasn't focusing on me but just staring into air. I looked at her worried "Rhythm...are you okay?" I then saw a light beam from her and in a second she was back to normal... and exhausted. She collapsed forward, immediately closing her eyes, she had almost fell onto the ground when I was able to catch her.

I looked down at her, worried and concerned written in my eyes

"Rhythm? Rhythm?! Are you okay?!...Rhythm?!"

...

Rhythm POV

_"My names Kagayakiaī Rhythm, protector and chosen one of Chaos Emerald's Pink and Blue! On forth of you behavior,"_

"I chosen of heart and star...shall show you your bitter actions...huh?" I opened my eyes to find myself

ng up towards the ceiling of my bedroom. I then caught up with my surroundings and bolted upwards, earning myself a few surprised gasps in the room. I turned to my right and looked to see my to see my Older cousin Jewels, and my Grandfather Dave. He looked to young for he position if you me. I looked at them with confusion.

"Thank goodness you're awake " Jewels said as she walked towards me "You feeling okay?" Grandpa asked me, I nodded.

"Peachy. What happened?" I asked them

"A friend had brought back home from that facade downtown earlier, she had left right after though, looked pretty small too. Anyway, how about I go and cook up your favorite in the kitchen?" Jewels kneeled down in front of me asking the question. My eyes lit up "lasagna!?" "And Your favorite dessert, Peanut Butter and Chocolate waffles"

Squealed when I heard tthat, she started to giggle at me " I'll take that as a yes, I better get to work then." Jewels then made her way to the kitchen downstairs. I smiled but then my thoughts of the dream I had came back to me.

Dream... Wait a minute! Doremi?! And...

I then look frantically over me and found no sight of the cards.

"Looking for these?" I look up to see in my Grandpa's hands were a sent of four cards which made up to the outfit I was wearing earlier. The cards that the person gave...

...

" I heard your voice!"

"What!?"

I look around me to see a figure shrouded in a dark purple and blue mist, I jumped when I noticed its presence there but the figure immediately threw its hands in front of it " Don't worry, I come in peace as cheesy as it sounds. But I heard you call out the cards."

"The cards? What cards?" I asked

Then a bright blue and pink flashed in front of me, I back up a bit when something came drifting from it. When the light faded four cards were revealed, they drifted and landed right in my hand.

"Those are what we call Chaos Cards, the ones that have chosen you are Rare ones. You these cards to protect you precious friend. Chosen one of Star and Cute. Pink and Blue Chaos emeralds. " the figure said to me, I nodded and was then wrapped in the light from the cards.

...

I still wonder who that guy or girl was?

" Yea...how did you get them?" I asked my Grandfather as he came up to me and gave the cards back to me "Your friend had gave them to me to hold onto them. Oh yea, It's all clear" He called out to my closet, I looked towards it and saw it opened up. I was relieved to see it was Doremi that had came out of the closet.

It wasn't a dream, thank god

"Doremi! You came back!" I said to her as she smiled towards me." Of course, I was worried about you! You okay, anything broken?" She asked me " Nope, everything all good and working fine" I told her.

Doremi sighed in relief "That's good to know" she then turns to my grandfather " I still can't believe it's you, Dave" I blinked in surprised and looked at my Grandfather, who was smiling " Same here, and I see you've meet my grand daughter." "Grandpa, you know two know each other?" I asked him, he turns to me and nods " Yes, a whole ago before she left; Doremi and I would hang out with other friends of mines. I was there when She and the other left for Mobius too" he explained to me before turning to Doremi.

" Speaking of which, are you the only one here? How is Sonic?" I then saw Doremi facial expression changed from happiness to depression " What's wrong Doremi?" She looked towards me with a confused look "I didn't explained the story to you yet didn't I?" she asked me, I shook me head. Doremi then sighed and then grab a chair in the room.

"Get comfortable guys, it's gonna be a long story"

...

Doremi POV

i just finished telling the story to Dave and Rhythm, taking a deep breath in from lost of breath. The looks on their face were priceless, I was really resisting to take out my camera and snap a picture. But I knew better and didn't... bummer.

"Doremi...I-I'm speechless right now! And you found the first one today?!" Rhythm asked me, I nodded my head and remember that I haven't gave her the extra Chaos Pod that Kiri gave me.

"Reminds me, I have something to give you" I then took it out and walked over to her. I handed the pod to Rhythm and she picked it up and questionably looked at it " What is it?" She asks.

"This is a Chaos Pod, we use this to activate the cards that you used earlier. I think it's better if I explain everything now so pay attention!" I told her while smirking. I laughed a little when I saw the look on her face change face.

...

Rhythm POV

" Summer Homework...yay.."


End file.
